Abismo
by Thata Martins
Summary: The Rapture. Depois de tentar avisar Dean sobre os planos de Zacharias para o Apocalipse, Castiel é arrastado de volta ao céu, para adquirir obediência e lembrar-se quem é seu verdadeiro Senhor.
1. Capítulo Um

**16 de Setembro de 2009.**

**Resumo: **The Rapture. Depois de tentar avisar Dean sobre os planos de Zacharias para o Apocalipse, Castiel é arrastado de volta ao céu, para adquirir obediência e lembrar-se quem é seu verdadeiro Senhor.

**Beta:** EmptySpaces11 (como sempre, só ela pra me aguentar)

**NOTA Nº1:** Eu amo o Cass. Isso já não é segredo pra ninguém. Depois de assistir "Lucifer Rising", a ideia me veio à cabeça, mas não conseguia colocá-la no papel. Aí dona Galatea Glax me pediu para incluir uma certa frase no meio da fic, e isso acabou disparando o gatilho, fazendo com que eu escrevesse sem parar. Então, esta é para ela, por ter me cutucado até sair. Obrigada por tudo, Ga!

**NOTA Nº2**: Essa fic é beeem forte. Torturas, sangue, terror psicológico e tudo mais o que uma dark fic implica. Se você não gosta, ou não aguenta ler, sugiro que aperte o x ali em cima e vá ler outra coisa. Se aguenta, bem... Aproveite!

* * *

**Abismo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo Um**

Sua cabeça rodava. Sentia como se estivesse dentro de um liquidificador potente, que o jogava de um lado para o outro, batendo sua cabeça em lugares estratégicos. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Seus olhos latejavam, como se estivessem sendo feridos, mesmo fechados. Uma luz fraca entrava por uma fresta da janela daquele cubículo cinzento em que fora jogado sem dó, nem piedade.

Uma brisa gentil acompanhou a luz, brincando com seu rosto de anjo, trazendo ar puro àquele buraco. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, acostumando-se com a dor, voltando à consciência do espaço lentamente. As paredes deprimentes o encaravam, julgando. Há quanto tempo estava ali dentro? Não conseguia pensar. O tempo ali parecia não passar.

Tentou se mover, mas a dor que sentiu foi tão intensa, que decidiu ficar quieto mais um pouco. Estava sendo torturado, espancado, despedaçado. Fisicamente se sentia uma merda. Em compensação, seu espírito nunca estivera melhor. Tomara uma decisão, a decisão certa.

Ouviu a porta se abrir lentamente, rangendo, anunciando que mais sofrimento estava por vir. Fechou os olhos. Esperou mãos enérgicas fecharem-se em volta de seus pulsos e levantarem-no com brusquidão, arrastando o corpo pesado e cheio de músculos de volta para a tortura.

- Castiel? – uma voz conhecida chegou aos seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos para encarar seu carcereiro. Zacharias o encarava curioso. Um sorriso brincava em sua face, e sua próxima frase saiu como se ele cantarolasse uma canção: - Você está mal.

Castiel pensou em um palavrão humano. Era a única coisa que podia expressar o que sentia naquele momento por seu superior.

- Ah, não fale uma coisa dessas, Castiel. Palavrões são feios. – ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente ao anjo, sorrindo de lado. – Está andando muito com Dean Winchester.

Outro palavrão. E a certeza de que andar com os Winchester era a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

- É mesmo? – Zacharias entortou a cabeça, numa expressão infantilmente curiosa – Por que diz isso?

Castiel tentou não pensar, para não dar o que aquele anjo queria ouvir. Mas era inevitável. Não conseguia não pensar no jeito descontraído daqueles dois em levar a vida. E não conseguia não pensar na verdade que aprendera com Dean: ordens nem sempre valiam a pena serem seguidas.

- Jura? – ele apontou a porta com a cabeça – As coisas que Omael e Elemiah fizeram com você não provam o contrário? Quando você desobedece, Castiel, conseqüências dolorosas lhe encontram.

Castiel tentava fazer com que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, por isso nem pensou em uma réplica. Estava cada vez mais difícil concentrar-se no mundo ao seu redor, com tudo começando a escurecer lentamente.

Zacharias aproximou-se, colocando a mão em seu rosto. Em questão de segundos, graças àquela luz branca e pura, Castiel estava curado. Suas dores, sua dificuldade em respirar, em manter os olhos abertos, tudo se foi. Só sobravam as marcas arroxeadas em sua pele branquíssima.

Ele sentou-se, encarando Zacharias, perguntando-se porquê o anjo havia lhe curado, se até aquele momento as ordens haviam sido para infringir-lhe quanta dor fosse possível.

- Não sou um monstro, Castiel. Sei quando se deve parar com a tortura. – ele não piscava, encarando os olhos azuis de Cass com ardor. – Só o trouxemos de volta porque esqueceu a quem você serve.

- Não esqueci. – a voz saiu entrecortada, baixa, como se tivesse se esquecido de como falar – Sei que devo obediência aos céus e ao Senhor. Mas como poderia seguir com a farsa que foi imposta aos humanos? Tinha que tentar alertar Dean. Ele merecia saber.

- Por quê? – Zacharias perguntou, com aquela voz aveludada – Dean Winchester vai destruir Lúcifer. Isso é o que ele precisa saber. O resto... Pode ser escondido.

- Mas não é certo. É o mundo deles. Suas vidas, suas conquistas, suas famílias. E tudo isso vai ser posto em risco por uma guerra que nenhum de nós começou.

- Mas que fazemos parte. – Zacharias uniu as mãos e balançou-as na frente de Cass. – Você pode não entender de onde tudo isso surgiu, essa rivalidade com os demônios, o distanciamento com os humanos... Mas são coisas que fazem parte de nós, anjos. Não se esqueça que Azazel começou tudo. Se ele não tivesse cogitado em libertar Lúcifer, nenhum de nós estaria aqui.

- Eu não entendo. Por que deixar Lilith triunfar? Por que não pará-la enquanto ainda há tempo? Que bem pode vir dessa guerra?

- Nós poderemos habitar a casa de nosso Pai. – Zacharias levantou-se, sorrindo, andando de um lado a outro, gesticulando enquanto olhava para Cass. – Pense em como seria andar nos gramados verdes, escalar as montanhas grandiosas. Tomar banho de rio, apreciar a perfeita obra-prima de Deus. Todas essas coisas que os humanos não dão valor hoje em dia. Humanos são fracos, são defeituosos, não sabem o valor das coisas que têm em mãos.

- E uma guerra entre céu e inferno é a solução? Matar milhares deles vai resolver?

- Não. Mas poderemos controlar aqueles que não seguirem nossas regras. Poderemos todos viver em harmonia e paz. – Zacharias parou em frente ao anjo – Você não consegue ver?

- Não. Não acho que destruir uma raça, para que a nossa possa ter mais conforto, seja uma coisa boa. Deus não gostaria que destruíssemos suas criações. Por bem ou mal, seres humanos são criaturas divinas.

Zacharias rosnou, começando a irritar-se. Maldita hora em que designou Castiel para o trabalho de cuidar dos Winchester. Nunca pensara que aqueles dois, principalmente o mais velho, poderiam mudar a cabeça de tantas pessoas. Primeiro, Anna, depois Castiel... O que eles viam de tão especial neles? Eram só humanos!

- São mais do que humanos. Eles, sim, são os verdadeiros anjos. – Castiel olhou Zacharias com certa pena. – E agora entendo porque eles são os favoritos de Deus.

O tapa veio com toda a força do lado esquerdo. A raiva que aquela bofetada continha derrubou Castiel. No chão frio, ele sentiu toda a dor envolver-lhe em um manto negro de inconsciência.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Dá pra melhorar? Alguma dica, sugestão? Comentem. É rapidinho, não dói nada, e ajuda uma ficwriter a melhorar a qualidade de suas fics, para que vocês possam se divertir cada vez mais!


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

Sentiu mãos macias passando em seu rosto. Começava a recobrar a consciência aos poucos. E a dor foi voltando lentamente com ela. Ele fez uma careta e foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. Lelahel o encarava com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, contendo certa pena dele. Passava água em seu rosto, tentando amenizar a ardência.

Sabia que Zacharias não deixaria ninguém curá-lo. Não queria que lhe tirassem a dor. Mas seus irmãos não permitiram que a ferida ficasse aberta e sangrando. Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos do outro anjo, questionando. Lela virou o rosto, constrangida. Ela jamais iria contra uma ordem de Zacharias. Não depois de ele ter lhe salvado a vida uma vez. Era um caso perdido.

- Eu posso não fazer nada, mas não quer dizer que eu concorde. – a voz macia e cantada deu certo prazer a Castiel. Pelo menos ele não era o único por ali que pensava do jeito certo. – Eu gosto dos humanos. Eles são estranhos, mas são felizes e gentis, quando querem. Zacharias não vê isso porque está muito mergulhado em rancor, assim como os anjos mais velhos.

Castiel tentou sorrir, mas a fisgada do lado esquerdo de seu rosto o fez paralisar de dor. Anjos tinham uma força descomunal. Do tipo que ninguém quer sentir em si mesmo. E é por isso que o tapa raivoso que Zacharias tinha lhe dado o machucara tanto ou mais do que os outros ferimentos.

- Por que não deixa isso pra lá, Castiel? – ela olhava fundo em seus olhos – Por que não volta obedecer a Zacharias?

- Porque ele está errado, Lela. E agora que me dei conta de que tenho escolhas, não vou abandoná-las assim.

Ela encarou-o, analisando sua expressão. Ele estava determinado. Nunca vira aquele brilho decidido em seus olhos antes. Sempre obediência, nunca hesitação. Ligeira confusão quando pensava em humanos e suas ações. Mas nunca aquela determinação petulante e desafiadora.

- Você mudou, irmão.

- Sim, eu mudei. – ele piscou – Graças a humanos, que Zacharias tanto quer destruir.

- Como ele é? – ela sentou-se em seus joelhos, pousando as mãos neles, olhando com uma curiosidade sem tamanho. – Dean Winchester?

- Por que quer saber dele? – Castiel ficou imediatamente na defensiva. Ela podia estar ali para arrancar coisas dele, para usarem contra si nas torturas. Para jogarem na sua cara.

- Por quem você me toma, Castiel? – ela parecia indignada. Levantou-se, levando a bacia de água e o pano úmido. Atravessou a porta a passos ligeiros e silenciosos.

Castiel ouviu o trinco da porta fechar-se, acusadora. Perfeito! Tinha se livrado da única potencial aliada que arranjara por ali. Lela não era rancorosa... Mas ainda assim... Sentou-se, sua face ainda ardendo pelo forte tapa. Passou as mãos nos cabelos negros. A luz clara da janela indicava que ainda era dia.

Ele pensou no que Dean deveria estar fazendo a uma hora dessas. Provavelmente já acharam Jimmy. Será que ele tinha voltado para sua família? Será que os demônios tinham-no achado e aprisionado? Será que ele sofria como o próprio Castiel?

Esperava que não. Torcia para que os Winchesters o achassem e o protegessem. Jimmy era um bom homem, devoto e gentil, a quem Castiel queria o bem. Ele não merecia sofrer por um erro seu. Exclusivamente seu. Rezaria por ele. Rezaria para que Deus o protegesse, onde quer que estivesse.

A porta rangeu, abrindo-se devagar. O tormento começaria novamente, era o que denunciava a expressão sádica e maliciosa de Omael. Elemiah adentrou no quarto, parando em frente ao anjo que continuava sentado. Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos.

- Castiel, você se rende?

- Não. – a voz saiu forte, intimidadora.

Omael seguiu os passos do outro, sorrindo, contente por ter alguém em quem bater. Seu forte era a tortura, o espancamento. Sua arte, fazer outros sofrerem. E Castiel se dera de presente, acabando com a rotina tediosa que era ficar ali sem ter o que fazer. Aquele sorriso lhe deu certeza de uma coisa: estivera rezando pela pessoa errada.

* * *

**  
N/A:** E aí? Estou indo pelo caminho certo? Comentem!


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Sentado naquela cadeira, amarrado, ele não sentia mais dor. Seu corpo entorpecera de tal forma que, as torturas que se seguiam, não lhe faziam sentir nada.

As tiras marrons de couro apertavam seus pulsos, estrangulando-os e cortando-os. O sangue escorria até o chão, sujando o azulejo branco e impecável. Os seus pés, negros de tão sujos, foram pisados fortemente tantas vezes, que ele não imaginava que ainda estavam ali. Tinha vários cortes que sangravam abundantemente, e sempre que outro lhe era infligido, sentia uma fisgada na barriga, mas a dor não aparecia.

Sua cabeça rodava a cada vez que o punho de um dos anjos torturadores lhe batia, mas seu maxilar já não respondia. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter-se desligado, deixando apenas uma casca vazia. Podiam bater-lhe e cortá-lo o quanto quisessem, destruir seu corpo, mas seu espírito ninguém iria conseguir quebrar.

Seus pensamentos revolucionários – como descrevera Elemiah – o haviam colocado em problema, e o tirariam dali, tinha certeza. Mas agora estava tão cansado! Sua cabeça pendia no pescoço, molemente. Seus olhos azuis esconderam-se daquela feiúra toda, não os abria mais. O sorriso de Omael lhe incomodava profundamente, então ele simplesmente se fechara. Completamente.

De quando em quando, em um intervalo entre uma pisada e outra, entre uma facada e outra, entre um soco forte e outro, Elemiah perguntava-lhe se não era melhor simplesmente desistir daquela ideia de avisar Dean sobre os planos angelicais, e seguir servindo aos Céus.

A cada vez que negava, Omael vinha com mais força. Ele chegara a gargalhar nos primeiros momentos em que Castiel gemia pateticamente. Agora começava a aborrecer-se de novo, por não ter reação nenhuma.

- Castiel? – a voz de Elemiah soou em seus ouvidos – Você desiste agora?

Castiel não conseguia responder. Sua garganta estava ferida pelos gritos, gemidos e resmungos. Sua língua cansara de ser mordida. Sua boca inteira rebelou-se, assim como o resto do corpo, desligando-se de tudo aquilo que lhe acontecia. Nem mesmo seu cérebro parecia disposto a formular uma resposta. Ele só queria dormir. Só isso.

- Acho que já chega por hoje. Ele não sente mais nada.

- Certo. – Castiel sentiu sua cabeça mexer-se de um lado para outro, insensível. A voz de Omael soou novamente – Quê? Só uma saideira.

As tiras que envolviam seus pulsos e pernas foram soltas. Castiel conseguiu sentir a dificuldade em destacá-los do seu corpo. O sangue seco não ajudava em nada, parecia uma cola. Alguém – provavelmente Omael, o mais forte – levantou seu corpo da cadeira, sem cuidado nenhum, virando-o e depositando-o bruscamente no chão.

Cada um de seus irmãos pegou um braço, e saiu arrastando-o pela sala, e através do corredor áspero. Castiel não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que seu sangue ficava para trás, num rastro de horror a ser limpo mais tarde, por outros anjos obedientes. Zacharias ficaria contente se visse a quantidade de sangue derramado. Elemiah e principalmente Omael capricharam na tortura de agora.

O trajeto até a sua cela pareceu mais longo do que o normal. Ele nem soube quanto tempo se passou, antes de ser jogado de qualquer jeito no chão frio e deixado para trás. Ainda ouviu a porta ranger, antes de se deixar afundar completamente pelo torpor.

Ele acordou instantes depois, com alguém passando solução de ervas em seus hematomas, para deixá-los menos feios. Seus ferimentos graves tinham sido curados. Ninguém queria que ele morresse no meio da festa e perdesse toda a diversão, não é mesmo?

Conhecia aquelas mãos suaves, e aprendeu a reconhecer a respiração entrecortada de indignação a cada hematoma novo descoberto. Quis sorrir, mas sua boca protestava fortemente contra isso. Queria abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados demais, sensíveis demais.

- Shh, fique parado, Castiel. – a voz de Lela soou bem próximo ao seu ouvido. – Você está seriamente machucado, precisa de descanso.

Cass tentou passar, via pensamento mesmo, por falta de um instrumento melhor, o quanto sentia por ter desconfiado de Lela aquela tarde. Que não queria magoar-lhe os sentimentos. E que lhe perdoasse e entendesse que sua situação pedia para que desconfiasse de todos.

- Eu sei. Não levei a sério. – ela passou a água em seu braço. Ele podia sentir agora. A dor também voltara, como sempre. Ela tirou o pedaço de trapo que tinha restado de sua camiseta, e soltou um murmúrio de espanto. – Deus! O que eles fizeram com você?

Castiel sentiu a dor em seu estômago puxar-lhe forte do abismo. Ele arregalou os olhos, soltando um grito desesperado, quando ela colocou a mão delicada em cima do ferimento. De longe o mais grave. Fechado, mas deixado ali para lembrar-lhe do que ainda estava por vir.

Lela colocou a mão sobre ele, fechando os olhos brevemente, fazendo uma oração, baixinho, curando o ferimento. Castiel conseguiu respirar de novo, e voltou os olhos em direção ao anjo.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, num fio de voz – Mas você pode se meter em encrenca por isso.

- Pode deixar, eu me cuido. – ela sorriu. Castiel gostou daquele sorriso. Era o primeiro sorriso caloroso que ele via em muito tempo. – Eu invento uma desculpa qualquer.

- Um anjo que mente? Isso eu quero ver.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, um brilho travesso brincando em seus olhos. Castiel tentou imaginar o que ele significava, mas não conseguiu. Estava além de sua compreensão, e não é como se pudesse analisar melhor, com aquele enjoo indo e vindo na boca do seu estômago.

- Aqui. Tome isto. – ela apoiou Cass em seu colo, segurando fortemente sua cabeça e encostando um copo em sua boca. Ela entornou o líquido amargo lentamente, sorrindo diante da careta que o anjo fez ao sentir o gosto. – Eu sei que não é bom, mas vai ajudar no seu enjoo.

- Obrigado, Lela. Você é a única por aqui que não parece querer me estripar toda vez que me vê.

- Só parece? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, divertida, lembrando Castiel imediatamente de Dean. Ela parou de sorrir, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade agora. – Você ainda não me contou sobre ele.

Castiel encarou os olhos verdes, seguindo cada linha acobreada que via dentro daquelas íris, seguindo cada traço que os fazia serem únicos, como nada que Cass já tivesse visto antes. Ele lhe devia isso, depois de todo o cuidado que ela tinha lhe dispensado naquelas horas intermináveis de dor.

Mas como começar a explicar Dean? Como dizer, sem parecer obcecado, que ele tinha um jeito leve e divertido de encarar a vida que atordoava Cass? Como explicar que apesar de tudo o que passaram, ele ainda conseguia sorrir e fazer piada com as situações mais perigosas e estressantes?

Como explicar o sujeito altruísta que era, capaz de abdicar da própria felicidade para que a felicidade do próximo se concretizasse? Como narrar a relação dele com Sam, desde pequeno até agora? Como explicar que, mesmo discordando das atitudes do mais novo, e querendo socá-lo até ver seu sangue, ainda assim ficava ao seu lado, protegendo-o a todo custo?

Como explicar a Lela que Dean Winchester era tudo o que Cass queria ser?

- Um humano, melhor do que um anjo? – ela espantou-se, abrindo levemente a boca – Melhor do que _você_, Cass?

- Dean é melhor do que qualquer um. Anjos, demônios, deuses. Dean Winchester é um ser único. Eu nunca encontrei exemplo melhor a ser seguido do que ele.

- Parece ser incrível.

- E é. – Cass ficou pensando em Dean. Nas coisas que o vira fazer, nas escolhas difíceis que ele tivera de tomar até agora. Em tudo o que passara no inferno. Castiel ainda se surpreendia com o fato de aquilo não ter mudado Dean drasticamente, que não para melhor. Qualquer outro teria alucinado com tanta dor e angústia.

- Agora entendo finalmente o porquê dessa sua desobediência, Cass. – ela passou o lenço umedecido em sua testa. Aquele tratamento cuidadoso fazia bem a ele. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a leveza dos toques do anjo. – Você o ama, não é?

Cas abriu os olhos. Azuis encararam profundamente os verdes. Ela perguntava se Castiel, um anjo do Senhor, amava Dean Winchester, um humano aparentemente sem nada de especial?

Sim. Com toda a devoção que ele possuía.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

A porta abriu-se, e novamente Zacharias entrou. Parecia mais composto agora, mais controlado. Sentou-se em frente à Castiel e o encarou firmemente. Os hematomas ainda estavam lá, denunciando que não existia misericórdia nas mãos de Omael e Elemiah.

- Divertindo-se? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

- Não tanto quanto Omael.

Zacharias soltou um risinho. Sabia que Omael seria impetuoso, por isso mesmo o escolhera para a tarefa. Ele sempre arrancava qualquer confissão, qualquer obediência. Era o seu instrumento para conseguir o que quisesse, de quem quisesse.

- Não vai funcionar. – Castiel disse; os olhos azuis calmos e frios.

- É, eu tenho reparado nisso. – ele observou o anjo, cauteloso – Acho que tortura física não é a saída. Vou ter de persuadi-lo de outra maneira.

Castiel ficou imaginando que outras maneiras Zacharias teria para convencê-lo a voltar a obedecer a ele.

- Por que esse protecionismo desenfreado com os humanos? Eles não são dignos de sua compaixão.

- Por que diz isso? – Castiel levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Você não aprendeu nada nesses anos todos de vigília? – Zacharias começou a numerar com os dedos. – Guerras, mortes desnecessárias, seqüestros, roubos, chacinas... Corrupção, prostituição... Pura maldade, pra onde se olhe.

- São exceções. O bem ainda prevalece.

- Checou o mundo ultimamente, Cass? – Zacharias lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. – Já viu quanta porcaria anda acontecendo por aí? Ou anda muito ocupado, olhando exclusivamente os Winchester, vinte e quatro horas por dia?

- Não sou tão tapado, Zacharias. Sei que existem coisas erradas no mundo. E sei também que boa parte é culpa dos demônios, sempre sussurrando aos ouvidos deles...

- O que prova que são criaturas fracas, Castiel. – ele cruzou as pernas, encostando-se à cadeira – Não são obrigados a fazer nada, os demônios só os empurram na direção certa, e eles caem feito patos.

- Não importa. – Castiel balançou a cabeça – Eles ainda têm muita coisa boa dentro de si. E isso se sobrepõe ao mal.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Sim.

Zacharias ficou encarando-o durante um tempo. Depois, sem dizer mais nada, saiu pela porta, trancando-a assim que passou. Castiel ficou imaginando o que aquilo significava. Teria Zacharias se rendido? Deixaria-o ir embora?

Não. Tinha certeza de que outra coisa viria daquela porta. Talvez os torturadores novamente, para dar-lhe uma lição por ser tão ingênuo. Tinha certeza que Omael estava ansioso por ficar com ele naquela sala branca e sinistra novamente. Mais ansioso ainda se ficasse completamente a sós com ele, sem Elemiah para controlar suas ações.

Por quanto tempo aguentaria aquela agressão física? Castiel podia não envelhecer, mas um anjo sabia como matar outro anjo. Facadas, feitiços... Tinham toda uma gama de armas para escolher. Uriel mesmo escolhera uma espada sagrada para tal fim. Qualquer coisa afiada e abençoada podia dar cabo deles. Era só uma questão de oportunidade...

E tinha medo de morrer. Não por simplesmente deixar de existir. Mas por não ter tido tempo de avisar a Dean. Ele precisava dar um jeito de contar a ele os planos de Zacharias. Sair dali, ou mandar alguém. Queria tanto poder fazê-lo durante um sonho dele ou de Sam... Mas seria impossível ali, com toda aquela vigilância.

Deixou-se cair deitado no chão. Sentia-se cansado. Muito cansado. Cansado de sentir-se impotente, de não poder fazer nada. De estar preso ali, e não ter a mínima chance de escapar. Não sozinho. Ficou imaginando se poderia coagir Lela de agir em seu lugar. Não, não havia nenhuma chance.

Fechou os olhos, esperando por sua próxima visita. Que não demorou tanto quanto ele pensou. Em questão de minutos, Zacharias entrava novamente pela porta, um maço de papéis na mão. Cass sentou-se, observando o superior sentar-se na cadeira e abrir uma das páginas que tinha nas mãos. Aquilo era um jornal. Um jornal humano.

- Bem, vejamos... – ele começou a passar os olhos acinzentados pela página. – Ah, aqui está! "Casal de Indianápolis voltava do hospital, onde levaram o filho Matheus, de três anos, para uma consulta pediátrica, quando a mãe, Rebecca, puxou a criança para o banco da frente e o jogou pela janela." Os advogados da ré defendem a tese de depressão pós-parto. A acusação tem absoluta certeza de que juiz nenhum no mundo inocentaria uma pessoa como essa. – Zacharias lançou-lhe um sorriso por cima do jornal – Muito má para ficar à solta.

Ele virou a página, procurando outra manchete rapidamente. Os olhos não-humanos passando a uma velocidade incrível, absorvendo todo o conteúdo do jornal em questão de segundos.

- Ah, aqui tem outra! – Castiel o ouviu, indignado com a alegria que lhe enfeitava a voz ao contar-lhe aquelas coisas horríveis. – Guerra de gangues. No parque da cidade de Wisconsin. Dez feridos, cinco mortos. Três deles crianças. – ele encarou Castiel, sorridente. – Não é adorável?

- Pare com isso!

- Ah, mais uma! Essa aqui é espetacular! Uma guerra em um país árabe qualquer. Cento e cinquenta feridos, só no último fim de semana. Quer apostar quanto, que metade dessas pessoas vai morrer?

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Pra mostrar o que seus amados humanos realmente são! – ele fechou o jornal, pegando outros papéis, com fotografias de paisagens. Algumas completamente devastadas por fogo. – Isso sem falar com o que eles fazem ao planeta. A Amazônia diminuiu drasticamente com plantações, criação de gado e madeireiras ilegais. Imagina como o "pulmão do mundo" já não está hoje.

- São uma minoria.

- Jura? – ele passou os olhos pelo jornal e pelas fotos, novamente rápido como uma flecha – Não é o que está parecendo. – ele fechou a expressão – Admita, Cass, os humanos que você tanto ama não servem para habitar esse planeta. Eles acabam com tudo. Inclusive a si próprios. – ele levantou-se, jogando as fotos e o jornal no chão perto do anjo – Pense na raça que está protegendo, preferindo-os a seus irmãos.

Castiel olhou a fotografia de um esqueleto animal, já completamente decomposto. Um abutre pousado nos ossos olhava fixamente para Castiel, como se esperasse ele sucumbir para que se alimentasse de sua carne. Castiel sentiu o corpo estremecer de uma maneira aterrorizante, antes de virar a foto de ponta cabeça e a esconder embaixo do rolo de jornal.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

Elemiah entrou uma vez para pendurar mais fotos horripilantes de cenas de crimes. Corpos estraçalhados, sangue escorrendo por todos os lados, faces tomadas pelo terror. Cenas grotescas, que faziam o estômago de Castiel embrulhar.

Outras mostravam o desespero dos familiares e amigos deixados para trás, inconformados com o descaso da polícia com os falecidos e a crueldade dos assassinos. Notícias de jornais mostravam criminosos poderosos que aguardavam julgamento em liberdade, arrastando o caos por onde passavam. _Serial killers_ não capturados, cidadãos vivendo sob a sombra do medo de eles voltarem a aterrorizarem suas cidades.

A face mais feia do mundo. A parte dos humanos que Zacharias queria fazer prevalecer no julgamento de Cass. Mostrava-lhe a crueldade, para que ele virasse um instrumento da sua própria.

Castiel não se renderia. Tão logo o anjo saiu, levantou-se e foi à parede, para arrancar tudo aquilo dela. Não conseguiu. Elemiah tinha feito algo para que elas ficassem permanentemente grudadas. Castiel suspirou, voltando ao canto em que estava, virando o rosto à parede oposta às fotografias.

Essa tática não funcionou por muito tempo. Quando menos percebeu, o cubículo perdia o tom cinzento para dar lugar a um misto de cores horrendas. O Vermelho reinava, absoluto. Ninguém o podia destronar naquela sala enfeitada pelo terror.

Castiel resolveu apenas fechar os olhos, fingir que nada daquilo existia. Mas era tarde demais para seu pobre coração, já vira muito. Sentia-se doente, derrotado. Começou a questionar se realmente valia a pena aquele sacrifício todo.

Lela entrou silenciosamente, sentando-se a seu lado, sem dizer nada. Esticou a mão delicada, envolvendo a de Cass, apertando-a levemente. Cass abriu os olhos e encarou Lela. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

- Não se deixe abater por essas fotos, Cass. – ela olhou em volta, aborrecida – Nós sabemos que há muito mais lá fora do que isso.

Cass concordou com a cabeça. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar nas jovens vidas arruinadas, nas famílias sem rumo, nas conseqüências desastrosas que tudo aquilo desencadearia.

- É horrível. Mas não é tudo. – Ela puxou o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhar dentro de seus olhos verdes. – Lembre-se das coisas boas. Das crianças, das brincadeiras, das flores, dos almoços de família. Do amor. Lembre-se principalmente do amor. – ela acariciou sua face – Se lembrar do amor, Zacharias não poderá chegar até você.

Castiel sorriu.

- Você tem razão. Obrigado, Lela.

- De nada. – ela estendeu-lhe um chá. – Tome isso. Ainda estou preocupada com aquela facada que recebeu.

- Estou bem.

- Só beba.

Castiel pegou o copo, entornando o líquido rapidamente. Entregou-o a ela, que saiu sorridente de lá. Assim que fechou a porta, Castiel pôde ver uma seleção de fotos que antes não existiam: fotos de coisas boas. Casamentos, aniversários, batizados. Sorrisos sinceros, coroados de uma alegria que Castiel nunca experimentara, mas que sabia existir. Fechou os olhos, imprimindo aquelas imagens em sua mente, sobrepondo-as às anteriores.

Sentiu sua sanidade voltar aos poucos. Sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Era só lembrar-se do amor. Castiel sabia que nunca conseguiria agradecer Lela o suficiente por tudo o que estava fazendo.

Levantou-se, indo até o mural do anjo. Passou a mão por cima de uma foto onde um casal se abraçava sorridente. A mulher abraçava a barriga grande da gravidez. O homem tinha um brilho no olhar que chegava a espantar Cass. Em outra foto, um casal de adolescentes se beijava cheio de paixão e doçura.

Em outra, a mais bonita de todas, uma mãe sorria enquanto empurrava a filha no balanço. A criança olhava para a figura materna com orgulho, feliz por ter alguém para brincar com ela. Como colocar as coisas ruins por cima de tudo aquilo? Não havia como. Não no coração de Castiel.

O trinco da porta começou a mostrar sinais de vida, e rapidamente Castiel voltou ao seu lugar, sentando-se imóvel, de olhos fechados, como Zacharias ou um dos outros pretendiam encontrá-lo. O superior entrou, olhando em volta, e depois olhando Castiel. Este abriu os olhos azuis, encarando-o com determinação. Zacharias espantou-se por encontrar outra coisa que não desespero neles. Suspirou, resignado. Deixou a porta aberta, apontando para o lado de fora.

- Vamos dar uma volta.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Escoltados por Omael e Elemiah, Zacharias e Castiel foram parar do lado de fora de uma casa do subúrbio de Nova York. Era uma casa de dois andares, toda pintada de marrom, com a fachada desgastada. Numa escada de três degraus estavam sentados dois meninos negros. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre a escola, ouvindo música num velho walkman.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Cass perguntou, desconfiado.

- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – ele apontou à esquerda do prédio. – Olhe.

Cass assistiu um jovem, de não mais de vinte e dois anos, sair de um prédio, cumprimentando outro que ficara na soleira da porta, contando dinheiro. Cass sabia que eles estavam metidos em alguma coisa ilegal, só pelo jeito que o primeiro olhou para os dois lados antes de sair.

Ele disse alguma coisa para as crianças, que acenaram sorridentes. Um carro negro cantou pneus, virando a esquina com rapidez. O coração de Castiel disparou. Ele queria correr até aquelas crianças e protegê-las, mas pelo tom desbotado da imagem, sabia que aquilo era uma visão do passado.

Ele assistiu, passivamente, o carro diminuir a velocidade conforme se aproximava dos dois homens adultos. Dois bandidos sentaram na janela direita dos carros, rifles na mão, enquanto um terceiro no banco de trás fazia a mesma coisa. O motorista sacou de um .38, apontando diretamente para o jovem na calçada.

O tiroteio começou, sem dar tempo para muitas reações. Os dois homens foram atingidos em cheio por várias balas. As crianças tentaram correr para dentro da casa, mas não foram tão rápidos. O garoto mais jovem foi baleado bem no coração. Castiel viu o desespero do outro ao tentar parar o sangramento.

Ele assistiu a vida do menor se esvaindo por entre seus dedos. Gritou por socorro, desesperado. Em cinco minutos, um adulto desceu as escadas correndo. Pegou o garotinho no colo, levando-o até um carro velho e marrom estacionado por perto, gritando alguma coisa para a mulher que aparecera na porta. Ela entrou correndo, balançando a cabeça.

O garotinho ficou na porta, estático, observando o carro dar partida e sumir na esquina. As mãos trêmulas estavam com as palmas viradas para o céu, o sangue do amiguinho pingando, marcando o chão da escada e o coração da criança para sempre.

A mulher voltou para o lado de fora, arrastando a criança inerte para dentro. Olhando para os lados com desconfiança. A porta foi trancada. A polícia chegou alguns minutos depois, recolhendo de qualquer jeito os corpos mortos na calçada. Dinheiro e drogas apreendidos.

Em um segundo, os anjos já não estavam mais lá. Estavam dentro de uma igreja. Aquelas de bairro, simples e impecavelmente limpas. Os bancos estavam todos tomados, e algumas pessoas estavam em pé, amontoadas pelos quatro cantos do templo. A mulher que Castiel vira dava tapinhas gentis nas costas de outra mulher, a mãe do garotinho assassinado.

O corpo da criança estava exposto num pequeno caixão aberto, os olhos inocentes fechados pela eternidade. A mãe chorava copiosamente, desesperada por seu filho ter sido tomado de si. O outro garoto olhava de cabeça baixa o chão acarpetado da igreja. A mesma expressão que tomara conta de sua face enquanto observava o carro virar a esquina, levando seu amigo para longe.

Assim que começaram a entoar cânticos religiosos, Zacharias os tirou de lá, transferindo-os para um apartamento sujo e bagunçado. A mãe do garotinho estava largada numa poltrona, os cabelos desalinhados e gordurosos. Fitava a televisão antiga, sem realmente ver.

Uma moça jovem passou por trás dela, falando que estava de saída. Usava uma microssaia que deixava toda a extensão de suas pernas de fora, e uma blusa que não deixava margem para imaginação. A maquiagem carregada e a bolsa brilhante já sugeriam para onde ela estava indo daquele jeito, mas a mãe não se importou.

A garota suspirou, mandando-a comer alguma coisa, saindo para arranjar algum dinheiro para pagar as contas da casa. Pensava em como era injusto ter que tomar o lugar dela na providência do dinheiro, em sacrificar-se daquela maneira por causa da morte do seu irmão. Se os homens daquela gangue não tivessem atirado nele, jamais teria que se prostituir daquele jeito. A vida era tão injusta para quem não tinha dinheiro!

Mudando de local novamente, Castiel avistou o garotinho que ficara para trás no dia do tiroteio. Agora estava crescido, quase um adulto. Suas feições eram duras e cruéis. Os lábios grossos cuspiam palavras ameaçadoras na cara de um moleque, enquanto apontava um revólver na sua cabeça. A perda o transformara num dos próprios monstros que haviam acabado com a vida de seu amigo. A alma limpa e inocente fora enterrada junto com o corpo daquela criança tão jovem.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face do anjo moreno. Vidas arruinadas por um erro imbecil. Por ganância e sede de poder. Pensar que aquilo acontecia todos os dias, por todo o mundo, revirava seu estômago.

Zacharias, olhando a expressão desolada do anjo, sorriu de lado. Acenou com a cabeça para os carrascos. Omael, sádico como só ele, pegou Castiel pelo braço, arrancando-o dali o mais bruscamente que foi capaz.


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

Ninguém o jogou, empurrou ou chutou para dentro do cubículo. Castiel entrou com as próprias pernas, arrastando o corpo, desolado. Olhou o horror que ainda enfeitava o ambiente. Seus olhos fixaram numa foto na parede oposta à que ficava a porta. Sabia que tinha visto aquele prédio e aqueles homens antes. E agora sabia onde.

Foi até a parede, observando a cena do crime que vira ser fotografada. A foto do garotinho morto estava ao lado das dos outros dois corpos. Tudo ali, documentado pela polícia, e pendurado para lembrá-lo do que vira. Virou e sentou-se naquele canto, olhando para o mural de Lela.

Os sorrisos, os abraços e beijos, a alegria... Não fazia muito sentido agora. Ele tentava continuar positivo, mas a imagem do garoto com sangue nas mãos, tendo de lidar com a morte tão cedo, o deixava atordoado. Deitou-se, fechando os olhos, tentando esquecer aquilo.

Sabia que salvar os humanos era uma coisa boa. Não importava se alguns deles fizessem escolhas erradas. Todos faziam. Inclusive anjos. Havia muita coisa boa para salvar. Agarrou-se àquela ideia desesperadamente. Precisava pensar num jeito de sair dali. Antes que enlouquecesse.

Mais uma meia hora se passou e Zacharias entrou novamente. Deixou a porta aberta, esperando que Cass se levantasse e fosse com ele para algum lugar. Mas ele não se mexeu. Não continuaria com aquilo, não sairia daquele cubículo novamente.

- Você não tem escolha, Castiel. - Os dois capangas entraram, prontos para arrastar Cass para fora de lá. – Ou sai amigavelmente ou Omael terá de obrigá-lo. Eu escolheria a primeira. Sabe que ele não é muito gentil...

Omael sorriu, diabólico. Elemiah tinha os olhos baixos, tentando não olhar para as fotografias grudadas na parede. Aparentemente aquele mar vermelho não deixava só Castiel doente. Ele levantou e caminhou até a porta. Saíram calmamente dali, sem pressa alguma.

- Vamos ver... – Zacharias olhou Castiel – Qual será o próximo? Ah, já sei!

Estavam num beco escuro. Os dois prédios que os ladeavam eram altos e negros, e impediam a passagem da luz do luar. Naquela viela, tremendo feito vara verde estava uma mulher, magra e suada. Olhava para os lados nervosamente, conferindo o relógio barato a cada cinco segundos. Passava a mão no nariz todo o tempo também.

Um homem de cabelos compridos seguia da outra ponta da viela, caminhando vagarosamente até a moça. Ela virou o corpo em sua direção, dando passos apressados. Pararam no meio, conversando rapidamente. Apertaram as mãos, trocando mercadoria por dinheiro. Afastaram-se, cada um por um caminho, sem trocarem outro olhar.

De volta ao apartamento com a garota, Cass observou-a fazendo uma carreirinha com gilete na mesa de centro. O apartamento estava quase limpo. Não havia nada mais do que a mesa, um sofá puído e cobertores e almofadas espalhados. Não existiam aparelhos eletrônicos por ali, provavelmente vendidos para comprar drogas.

Um homem estava sentado a seu lado, enrolando uma nota de um dólar como um canudo. A moça olhava frenética seus movimentos, ansiosa por usar. O homem aspirou uma das carreirinhas em cima da mesa, jogando a cabeça para trás e passando o papel para a garota.

Ela rapidamente aspirou uma. E outra. Seguidas. Sem muito tempo de espaço. Virou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo debilmente. O homem puxou uma das últimas carreirinhas, deixando a outra na mesa. A moça tomou o papel da mão dele.

Cass observou o homem deitar-se no chão, aproveitando a brisa que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Tão absorvido pelo efeito, não reparou que ela aspirava o restante do pó. Assim que ela virou a cabeça, os olhos arregalaram de espanto. Caiu no chão, convulsionando fortemente. Cass não se segurou e correu até ela, abraçando-a, colocando a mão em sua testa, tentando fazê-la voltar.

Os olhos arregalados pareceram focá-lo por um minuto, como se ela realmente pudesse enxergar o anjo.

- Não adianta. – Zacharias disse-lhe em seu ouvido – É uma visão. Ela já está morta faz tempo.

O corpo trêmulo da mulher foi perdendo a força. Experimentou um último espasmo, antes de cair molemente no chão, seu último suspiro liberado silenciosamente. Castiel abaixou a cabeça, fungando. Como aquilo poderia acontecer a alguém tão jovem? E de onde é que ele conhecia aquela garota?

- De seu quarto, tão lindamente decorado. – A voz sarcástica feriu os ouvidos de Castiel. Ele encarou o mais velho – Devia ter olhado aquelas fotos com mais cuidado.

O fogo da raiva subiu pelo corpo de Castiel. Seus olhos arderam em chamas, fazendo-o partir para cima de Zacharias. Estava pronto para socar-lhe até seu sangue enfeitar sua mão e o chão daquele apartamento. Antes que pudesse sequer encostar no anjo, porém, Elemiah agarrou seus braços, puxando-o para trás.

Omael, que estivera de longe, só observando, sorriu abertamente, antes de ir para cima de Cass, batendo tanto nele que acabou desmaiando. Zacharias observou a situação calmamente. Mais um pouco e Castiel sucumbiria a seus desejos. Tinha certeza. Só precisava ser mais paciente.

Olhou o homem caído no chão, em puro êxtase. Castiel desmaiara na melhor parte. Ele estava disposto a mostrar quão egoístas os seres humanos poderiam ser. O homem ali deitado, quando recobrasse os sentidos e visse a moça morta, sairia porta afora antes que a polícia pudesse ser acionada. Procuraria por outra viciada para comprar drogas para ele.

E quanto à moça... Ficaria ali, apodrecendo sozinha, durante três dias, até o cheiro da decomposição alarmar o zelador do apartamento, e ele finalmente chamar a polícia.


	8. Capítulo Oito

Thata diz:

**Tem alguém gostando disso aqui?  
Preciso _muito _saber se estão, ou vou acabar largando essa história sem final.  
Ta difícil escrever uma conclusão, quando eu nem sei se estou indo pelo caminho certo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

Acordou já no cubículo, todo torto e zonzo pelas pancadas de Omael. Sentou-se devagar, olhando tudo a seu redor. O que foi que Zacharias havia dito mesmo? Olhou para a parede à sua frente, e a localizou imediatamente. Caída inerte, o corpo retorcido e de olhos arregalados, perto do mesmo sofá que Castiel a deixara, estava a garota que sofreu a overdose e que ele assistiu morrer em seus braços.

Ao lado, uma reportagem dizendo que o corpo foi achado depois de três dias, pelo zelador. Fechou os olhos, mortificado. O suposto namorado teria dado no pé, deixando o corpo se decompondo, sem ao menos avisar ninguém? Como um ser humano podia ter tão egocêntrico a esse ponto?

O estômago de Cass revirou, e ele teve que sentar-se novamente. Encostando-se à parede, fechou os olhos, tentando livrar-se da cena horrenda que passava várias e várias vezes diante de seus olhos. Aquilo ficaria marcado na cabeça do anjo por toda eternidade.

Agradecia aos céus por Omael tê-lo apagado naquele instante. Sabia que não seria capaz de assistir o homem saindo pela porta furtivamente, fugindo como um gatuno, para não ser pego por posse de drogas.

Ficou ali sentado, sem esboçar reação. Apenas sentado, enquanto tentava ouvir alguma coisa do mundo exterior, concentrando-se em sua respiração, por falta de coisa melhor. A porta abriu, e ele gemeu levemente. Não queria ter de enfrentar mais daquilo. Não agora.

- Sou eu. – A voz de Lela entrou em seus ouvidos, clara com água. Ouviu seus passos rápidos para chegar até ele. Sentiu o corpo delicado sentando a seu lado, sem se mexer ou dizer nada.

Castiel abriu os olhos, deparando mais uma vez com aquelas fotos sangrentas. Odiava cada vez mais aquele espaço em que fora jogado. Olhou para Lela, que o encarava em silêncio. Seus olhos foram tomados por um lampejo de fúria ao encarar as orbes azuis de Cass.

- Castiel...

- Foi horrível, Lela. – a voz dele soava distante, fria. Como se nada daquilo mais pudesse atingi-lo. Como se nada do que ele fizesse fosse fazer alguma diferença. – As coisas que eu vi... Tudo aquilo que Zacharias me mostrou... Eu...

- Não, Castiel. Não desista agora. – ela pegou sua mão. – Zacharias está conseguindo atingi-lo, mas você não deve se deixar abater. Você é a esperança para os humanos.

- Que esperança? – ele soltou-se dela, virando o rosto para o mural desagradável, percorrendo-o como se não o visse realmente. Como se olhasse cores, e nada mais. – Diante de tudo isso, de tudo o que eu vi... Como posso dar esperança a alguém, se eu mesmo me sinto desesperançado?

- Cass... Olhe pra mim... – ela segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos pequenas, o forçando a encarar seus olhos profundamente. – Eu sei que tem visto coisas horríveis, mas há mais do que isso. Tente se lembrar...

- Eu... Não... – uma lágrima rolou por sua face de anjo – Eu não consigo.

- Então deixe eu lhe ajudar a lembrar.

Castiel franziu levemente a testa, tentando decifrar o anjo à sua frente. Ela parecia determinada e temerosa. Mal percebeu que o rosto de Lela chegava cada vez mais perto do seu. Lentamente, não querendo assustá-lo. Como se ele pudesse quebrar a qualquer minuto.

Ele só percebeu o que ela fazia quando teve sua boca completamente tomada pela dela. Em profundo choque, de olhos arregalados, perguntava-se o que se passava na cabeça da amiga. Sem se dar conta, foi cedendo à insistência do anjo, fechando os olhos e correspondendo ao beijo.

Imagens passaram por cérebro à velocidade da luz, mas ordenada e nitidamente. No velório daquele mesmo garotinho que vira ser assassinado, um outro chorava amargamente pelo amigo. Viu o garotinho crescer, se matando de tanto estudar, trabalhando com afinco, para tirar a si próprio e a família daquele lugar. Viu-o sendo promovido a gerente de uma empresa no centro de Nova York, visitando sua família numa casa bonita e segura. Seus irmãos seguindo pelo mesmo caminho brilhante do mais velho, seus pais orgulhosos por ele ter vencido na vida.

Castiel agarrava-se a Lela, com um desespero imensurável, querendo que ela lhe mostrasse mais coisas boas, que o tirasse daquele poço escuro em que fora jogado. Lela retribuía o desespero, querendo que o anjo visse as coisas boas que conhecia. Ela queria que ele sentisse a onda de esperança que tomara conta de seu peito quando ele chegou naquele lugar.

Mais cenas passaram. Um centro de reabilitação em Los Angeles, lotado de ex-usuários que lutavam por uma vida melhor. A recuperação lenta e dolorosa pagando os bons frutos aos que dela tomaram parte. Ele viu pessoas que costumavam ficar jogadas em sarjetas, olhando o mundo passar a seu redor enojado com sua presença, trazendo mais pessoas em busca de ajuda, de recuperação.

Tão preocupados em explorar aquele mundo de visões, não repararam no que acontecia à sua volta. Lela tinha saído do lado de Castiel, postando-se agora em seu colo, encaixando-se com o outro anjo, abraçando-se mais forte com ele. Castiel apertava a cintura de Lela, sem se dar conta do que aquela cena poderia parecer. Livre de pudores e malícia, ele só queria sentir-se bem outra vez.

As cenas eram mais curtas e em maior quantidade agora. Ele via uma mulher com um teste de farmácia nas mãos, chorando ao ver as listras de positivo aparecerem. Seu marido pegando-a no colo, rodopiando com ela por todo o banheiro, cantarolando de tanta felicidade. A dor do parto não foi nada em comparação com a alegria que aquela mulher sentiu quando os dedos do filho enrolaram-se em seu próprio dedo.

As festas de aniversário, os bolos coloridos e confeitados, as crianças brincando por todo quintal. Balões coloridos enfeitando salões, música infantil tocando a altos volumes, palhaços simpáticos fazendo mágicas, bonecos de fantoches arrancando risadas. Adultos em volta de olhos brilhando ao ver toda aquela felicidade.

A sala começou a encher-se de uma energia única. Um vento forte foi entrando gradualmente pela janela, agitando as fotografias grudadas na parede.

Um baile escolar apareceu nas imagens. Casais dentro de um salão, dançando ao som de uma música que ele tinha certeza já ter escutado. Frases românticas soltas sem pensar, abraços dados com o puro amor adolescente. E, por um instante, Castiel pensou ter visto os Winchesters em suas versões mais novas. Não pôde ter certeza absoluta, pois a cena já mudava novamente.

Um filme da vida de Dean e Sam passou por seus olhos. Os momentos mais felizes, os poucos momentos que eles tiveram de alegria plena, encheram sua cabeça, deixando-o mais leve e despreocupado. Lela não conhecia os Winchesters. Como ela poderia saber de tudo aquilo?

Não importava. Ele não queria parar. Sentir o corpo angelical dela encaixado no dele o fazia sentir-se bem. Feliz, até. Ele não queria largá-la. As fotos, antes pregadas com magia, começaram a soltar-se, uma a uma, rodopiando na atmosfera, ao redor dos dois anjos.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos fazia um discurso na sua formatura, agradecendo a mãe, que sempre cuidara dela sozinha, dando toda a educação e base sólida que ela podia pedir. Mais tarde, voltando a colocar sua vida nos eixos, a ligação aos prantos à mãe, contando as novidades e pedindo perdão, enquanto corria pelo gramado para um abraço apertado. A habilidade de arrepender-se e perdoar. Duas características tão humanamente bonitas...

Os filmes passaram com tanta velocidade que Castiel já não conseguia ordená-los de forma coerente. Eram só fragmentos agora. Borrões indistintos, parando vez ou outra para deixá-lo contemplá-los. Lela, de um jeito totalmente humano, começou a deitar por cima de Castiel, fazendo com que encostasse as costas no chão frio. Aquela sensação térmica vinha de forma ofuscada, Cass quase não o sentia. Só o peso do corpo de Lela e a vertigem pela velocidade dos seus pensamentos tomavam conta de si. As fotografias já esquecidas iam dissolvendo com a luz branca e pura que as atingia.

Tão rápido quanto a alegria bombeando em seu íntimo, Lela foi arrancada de cima do anjo Castiel, e jogada para o outro lado, de encontro à parede. Omael agarrou a gola da camisa de Cass, encarando-o com uma frieza maior do que já vira tomar conta de seus olhos. Elemiah prendia Lela pelos pulsos, não a deixando escapar.

Zacharias olhava de um para outro com repulsa, como se eles tivessem acabado de cometer um pecado. Deu um sinal para Elemiah, que saiu de lá arrastando Lela. Omael segurava os pulsos de Cass, machucando-o brutalmente. Castiel, tomado por uma força interior poderosa, encarou o mais velho, desafiador.

- Deixe-nos a sós, Omael. – o outro saiu, trancando a porta ao passar. Zacharias tirou o paletó, arregaçando as mangas da camisa, aproximando-se perigosamente de Cass. – Agora, _eu_ vou lhe dar uma lição.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**N/A:** Um agradecimento especial a Galatea e a Empty, por estarem sempre me ajudando, me incentivando e botando ideias na minha cabeça.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

Zacharias deu-lhe um soco do lado direito, tirando sangue de sua boca. Mais um veio com força, do mesmo lado, derrubando-o no chão.

- Sabe, Castiel, de todos os anjos, eu não imaginei que logo _você_ fosse cair pelos humanos. – ele pegou Cass pela gola da camisa, acertando seu nariz em cheio. – Você sempre foi tão obediente, _tão_ exemplar...

Outro soco acertou seu olho, que começou a latejar. Zacharias estava furioso, sentia pelo jeito como ele segurava-o, com uma firmeza tão grande, que achou impossível soltar-se.

- Mesmo depois de Anna, – ele fez um gesto com as mãos, dando ênfase ao que disse em seguida – _o amor de sua vida_, cair na Terra... Achei que fosse segui-la, mas não! – outro soco – Você simplesmente baniu-a de seus pensamentos. Ignorou-a, como o anjo caído que é merece!

O soco que se seguiu derrubou Castiel no chão. Ele apoiou as mãos no cimento frio, sentindo o sangue escorrendo e acumulando em sua boca. Olhou para o mais velho, o olhar de maníaco que surgiu em seu semblante irritado.

- Então, depois dessa demonstração de obediência e fé, eu lhe nomeei chefe da falange. Você ficou lá, paradinho, só observando os Winchesters, coisa que Anna deveria ter feito em seu lugar.

Castiel cuspiu o sangue no chão, passando a mão na boca, para limpar qualquer resquício vermelho dela.

- E fez um ótimo trabalho tirando Dean do inferno, passando por todos aqueles demônios de maneira tão espetacular... A cara de Alastair quando você tirou o pupilo dele... Nossa! – Zacharias riu. – Foi hilário!

Castiel começou a levantar vagarosamente, encarando o superior com firmeza.

- Mas então... – Zacharias sacudiu a cabeça – Então você decidiu cair de amores por _Dean Winchester_! – levantou as mãos para o céu, num gesto exasperado. – O que foi que deu em você, Castiel?

- Dean me mostrou coisas que antes eu não podia ver.

- Lhe mostrou coisas, hum? – Zacharias ficou sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente durante um tempo, antes de dar-lhe um soco no estômago, fazendo Castiel dobrar-se ao meio, sem conseguir respirar direito. – Eu posso imaginar as coisas que ele anda lhe mostrando... – uma joelhada atingiu o ponto dolorido, derrubando Cass novamente – Ou melhor, o que você anda tomando por verdade.

Um chute nas costelas pegou-o desprevenido. Cass já não sabia onde colocava a mão naquela vã tentativa de parar a dor. Tudo doía. Inclusive sua alma, por um dia ter confiado naquele anjo.

- Ah, mas você pode confiar, Cass – Zacharias pegou-lhe pelos cabelos, trazendo sua boca para perto do ouvido do anjo machucado. – Pode confiar que eu vou lhe mostrar as coisas do meu jeito. Ou melhor, do jeito que realmente são. – ele sussurrava como uma cobra, perigosa e letal, prestes a comer seu coração – Vou mostrar-lhe como os humanos são mesquinhos, sujos, corruptos. – cuspiu a última palavra com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir: - Indignos.

Jogou a cabeça dele para frente, e Cass precisou espalmar as mãos no chão para não cair de cara. Precisava levantar, precisava reagir. E foi o que fez. Depois de sentir o primeiro chute, esperou pelo próximo, silenciosamente, clareando sua mente, para que o outro não pudesse adivinhar suas intenções.

Quando Zacharias aproximou-se, o pé levantado para dar-lhe um pontapé, Cas segurou-lhe a perna, derrubando o mais velho no chão, subindo em cima dele e desferindo golpes certeiros e ferozes. Toda a raiva acumulada por toda a tortura, física e psicológica, foi para seu punho, arrancando sangue de Zacharias, deformando-lhe a face.

Castiel, num surto de ódio, segurou o pescoço de seu carrasco com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, querendo vê-lo morto em seus braços. Zacharias lutou com as mãos fortes que o seguravam, mas não conseguia soltar-se de jeito nenhum. A visão de um Castiel frenético em cima de si foi mais aterrorizante do que o fato de estar quase sucumbindo à inconsciência.

No último minuto, porém, Elemiah entrou na sala, chamando silenciosamente pelo chefe. Ao ver a cena, correu socorrer o anjo, usando seus poderes para prender Castiel à parede.

- Você está bem? – ajudou Zacharias a levantar, puxando-o de uma só vez. Ainda engasgado, o superior balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Castiel tentava soltar-se, mas Elemiah era mais forte do que ele. Encarava-o com certa surpresa e admiração, nunca imaginava que Cass fosse perder a cabeça daquele jeito.

Zacharias aproximou-se de Castiel quando se sentiu melhor. Falou baixo, sua voz cheia de uma promessa velada, que deixou Cass tonto.

- Você vai se arrepender amargamente, Castiel. Marque minhas palavras. Vou mostrar o inferno terreno, que você sequer imaginou existir. Prepare-se.

E saiu, seguido por um Elemiah ainda espantado. A porta fechou-se e Castiel caiu no chão. A magia, enfim, findando. Respirou fundo, várias vezes. Dean Winchester o tornara um guerreiro, um lutador. Olhou para as mãos, que sufocaram seu superior. Aquela sensação, de poder fazer o que quisesse, era maravilhosa. Ele sentia que podia finalmente ser um bom filho.

Agarrou-se àquele poder fortemente. Então, era assim que se sentia quem estava no controle da sua própria vida. Agora entendia porque Anna decidira cair. Sentir-se dono de seu próprio destino, poder fazer suas próprias escolhas, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Mas a alegria não durou muito. Lembrou-se de Lela, arrancada brutalmente de cima do corpo dele. O que será que acontecera a ela?


	10. Capítulo Dez

**N/A:** Capítulo betado por Galatea Glax. Muito obrigada, amor.  
Aliás, capítulo postado por causa da beta, que disse que a história não está de todo o mal. Não acreditei nela, mas beta é beta.  
Espero que comentem. Ta difícil escrever um final pra Abismo sem saber o que vocês estão pensando sobre ela.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

A adrenalina que corria em suas veias após o episódio não lhe abandonou tão cedo. Sentir Zacharias embaixo de si, se retorcendo e tentando escapar, aterrorizado pela força que Castiel manifestou em meio àquela experiência traumatizante, foi revigorante.

Ele se sentiria feliz por mais tempo, se o seu pensamento não tivesse caído sobre Lelahel. Ela tinha se arriscado por ele, ajudando-o, tirando-o da escuridão. Não sabia exatamente o porquê dela ter feito o que fez, mas lhe seria grato até o fim dos dias.

O jeito como Elemiah arrastara Lela para fora daquele quarto... Ela estava encrencada. E por sua causa. Sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito. A última coisa que queria era que ela sofresse por causa dele. Foi até a porta, batendo fortemente, gritando por qualquer anjo que ousasse aparecer ali. Precisava saber se Lela estava bem, impedir os outros de torturá-la também.

Durante muito tempo ele ficou socando a porta e berrando a plenos pulmões, antes de se sentar, exausto, caindo no sono encostado à parede mesmo.

Acordou e já não estava no quarto que lhe servia de cárcere. Estava em um prédio esverdeado e abandonado. Algumas paredes estavam parcialmente tombadas, com grandes buracos nelas, tijolos e entulhos espalhados pelo lugar.

Cass achou tudo muito esquisito. Levantou-se, indo até ele para averiguar aonde Zacharias o teria mandado agora. O que viu o chocou.

Corpos estraçalhados espalhados por todo o pátio desmoronado abaixo. Sangue tingindo os escombros de um vermelho assustador. Cabeças e membros separados, longe uns dos outros. Restos mortais misturados, impossíveis de identificar.

No meio de tudo aquilo, adereços negros perto do que deveriam ter sido braços. Alguns até mesmo enrolados nas massas de carne. Cass não tinha certeza do que eram. Aliás, imaginava, mas não queria acreditar. Ele caiu. Desceu até o pátio, em um pulo. Sorte ser um anjo nessas horas.

Aproximou-se de um, silenciosamente. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram: aquela coisa preta era uma metralhadora. Uma grande e mortífera metralhadora. Já sem balas. Seu corpo estremeceu. Virou-se para fugir dali e acabou chutando para longe um capacete verde-militar.

Abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Seus dedos sentiram uma coisa pegajosa e ele virou o objeto para ver o que era. Dentro dele, vestígios da pessoa que o usava. Cabelo, sangue, pele. Como suvenires de uma guerra sem sentido, grudados em uma foto do que Cass imaginou ser a família do soldado em questão.

Ele ouviu berros ao longe, seguidos por disparos. Ele foi até lá, correndo o máximo que suas pernas podiam. Parando em uma cavidade, observou o cenário que se desenrolava bem diante de seu nariz.

Vários outros corpos jogados ao chão, sendo pisoteados e usados como escudos por outros soldados, que se abaixavam e miravam, atirando em homens escuros e magricelos do outro lado de uma barreira improvisada.

Castiel apurou a visão, notando que alguns deles não pareciam ter idade suficiente para serem considerados adultos. Eram apenas crianças. Cada pequeno corpo quase não suportando o peso ou o recuo da arma disparada.

Castiel ficou horrorizado. Crianças não deveriam ser usadas numa guerra. Elas deviam ser preservadas, protegidas a todo custo dos horrores do mundo. _O mundo humano_, um sussurro correu para dentro do seu ouvido. Zacharias deveria ser responsável por isso.

- Me leve de volta - ele disse em voz alta.

Silêncio. Nenhuma voz, além daquelas nervosas, que apontavam armas para crianças. Castiel se irritou. Zacharias não conseguiria atingi-lo. Não podia quebrar o turbilhão de coisas boas que vira graças a Lela.

Ele começou a caminhar, em direção aos garotos pequenos. Ele daria um jeito de parar aquilo. Começou a falar para os garotos recuarem, deixarem as armas no chão. Parou, literalmente, no meio da batalha e gritou para que todos parassem e abaixassem suas armas. Mas eles não podiam vê-lo.

Um adulto vestido de verde acertou em cheio no peito de uma das crianças, a menor de todas, ainda com feições infantis. Castiel correu até ela, pegando-a nos braços, olhando dentro dos seus olhos com profunda atenção.

Os pequenos olhos negros pareceram focar durante um tempo nos seus azuis, enquanto engasgava no próprio sangue, morrendo sufocada com aquilo que sempre correra em suas veias, protegendo-o de todaos as doenças que podia.

Cass fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar aquilo corrompê-lo. Conhecendo Zacharias como conhecia, sabia que ele não o deixaria sair dali até que finalmente concordasse em lutar ao lado dele.

Começou a andar para longe daquela batalha, para longe de todo aquele sangue e corpos jogados à disposição dos abutres que estacionaram no alto dos prédios em volta, só esperando para se alimentarem do produto daquela inutilidade.

Caminhou por quilômetros dentro da planície árida, longe dos disparos e gritos, do desespero e terror. Caminhou e caminhou, bloqueando os pensamentos negativos que teimavam em querer abrir caminho.

Pensou em Lela. Pensou no que ela tinha lhe passado através do beijo. Pensou no corpo pequeno enroscando-se no seu. Era estranho pensar no que estavam fazendo, agora que olhava sob outro prisma. O jeito como ela deitou em cima dele... Mais um pouco, sabe Deus o que estariam fazendo.

Desejou, do fundo do coração, que ela tivesse escapado das garras de Zacharias. Ele odiaria pensar nela sofrendo as mesmas torturas que Zacharias vinha lhe infringindo.

_Oh, ela será bem cuidada_. A voz sussurrou no seu ouvido novamente. Castiel fechou os pulsos, fincando suas unhas na própria carne, tentando ignorar o desejo de acabar com o supervisor na próxima vez que o visse.

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava de calma. Estava sozinho em uma das ilusões de Zacharias e não sairia dali tão cedo. Precisava se proteger. Fechar o coração para tudo o que pudesse presenciar.

Seu coração disparou ao avistar uma vilazinha mais à frente. Várias tendas e cabanas improvisadas montadas no meio de um campo aberto, rodeado por montanhas livres de vegetação. Continuou caminhando em direção a ela, rezando para que nenhuma bomba caísse naquele lugar tão remoto.


	11. Capítulo Onze

**N/A:** Capítulo betado por Galatea Glax. Obrigada, amor.  
E obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

Cass parou perto do acampamento, olhando diretamente para baixo. Viu várias crianças correndo e brincando, mulheres lavando roupas em grandes bacias de alumínio, conversando enquanto sorriam umas às outras. Velhos sentados nas portas das tendas, manuseando estacas de madeira, esculpindo-as em formato de cachimbo.

Alguns homens mais novos estavam espalhados pelo campo também, conversando e cozinhando numa grande fogueira. As armas encostadas nos bancos improvisados, prontas para serem usadas ao menor sinal de perigo.

Uma menina olhou diretamente para Cass, e ele virou para trás, para ver o que ela estava olhando. Não havia nada, a não ser deserto. Nem mesmo o céu tinha algo de errado. Ele se virou mais uma vez, capturando os pequenos olhos amendoados nos seus, imaginando se ela realmente podia vê-lo.

Por via das dúvidas, Cass fez um sinal de silêncio para a garotinha que, depois de olhar para os lados para ver se alguém prestava atenção nela, afirmou discretamente com a cabeça.

- Zacharias, seu filho da mãe, o que você quer agora?

Um sorrisinho ecoou em seu ouvido, trazendo-o à realidade dura de que algo muito ruim aconteceria ali. Pensou em continuar caminhando, andar até que Zacharias desistisse, mas algo o impelia a continuar ali. Precisava protegê-los. Proteger aquela pequena menina indefesa que o olhara com seus olhos curiosos e escuros.

Então, ele sentou. Sentou no grande descampado, observando atentamente tudo ao redor. Com sorte, ele veria o perigo chegando e conseguiria alertar as pessoas ali embaixo. Com sorte, ele poderia até mesmo afastar o perigo de perto deles.

Esperança e fé. As duas coisas que mantinham Castiel de pé. As únicas coisas que ele tinha de sobra, e que Zacharias nunca poderia tirar dele.

Ele esperou. No topo, vigiando, sentado, ereto, desconfiado e atento. Observou as pessoas vivendo normalmente lá embaixo, a garotinha lançando olhares para ele ocasionalmente, quando achava que não havia ninguém olhando. Viu o sol cair ao longo do dia, escondendo-se atrás das montanhas, dando espaço para a lua surgir, grande e cheia de luz.

A noite passou, virando madrugada. O vento fresco que carregava as poucas nuvens pelo céu passava pelo corpo de Cass, balançando seus cabelos e as tendas lá embaixo, das quais ele não tirara os olhos o dia todo.

Prestava atenção em todo e qualquer barulho e movimento, então não se assustou quando viu a garotinha sair de onde dormia, olhar ao redor, conferindo se não havia ninguém de olho e subir a encosta da montanha de onde Cass vigiava.

Ela parou à sua frente, olhando curiosa para dentro dos olhos azuis brilhantes. A manta que carregava nas mãos foi usada para forrar o chão perto de Cass, onde ela se sentou em seguida, cruzando as pernas e sorrindo para o anjo.

- Oi.

- Olá.

- Meu nome é Aysha. – ela apontou para si mesma e depois para Cass – E o seu?

- Castiel.

Ela riu, alegre.

- Que nome engraçado. – ela entortou a cabeça para o lado – O que é você?

Cass sorriu. Ele gostava de crianças. Elas geralmente tinham um sexto sentido natural para coisas místicas. O mundo as moldava para desacreditarem nas coisas sobrenaturais, mas todos os humanos nasciam com aquela capacidade de perceber o mundo mágico ao seu redor.

- Sou um anjo.

- Um anjo? – ela examinou-o com grande interesse – Cadê suas asas?

- Elas são invisíveis.

- E o que você faz aqui, anjo?

Essa era uma boa pergunta. O que Castiel fazia ali?

- Você é meu anjo da guarda? – a criança perguntou numa voz doce e animada.

Castiel riu da inocência da pequena garotinha. Com o sorriso que ela lhe dispensava, como dizer não?

- Sim. Sou seu anjo da guarda.

- Você é bonito – ela se aproximou, colocando a mãozinha no rosto de Cass.

- Obrigado. Você também é muito bonita.

A garotinha corou, desviando os olhos do anjo, olhando para o acampamento onde estava alojada. Ela viu um movimento repentino numa das tendas perto da sua e levantou-se de um salto.

- Você vai ficar por aqui, anjo?

- Por enquanto.

- Então eu volto mais tarde pra conversar com você. Preciso ir antes que mamãe acorde e veja que não estou lá. – ela deu dois passos em direção o acampamento, mas depois mudou de ideia, voltou até Cass e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto – Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Castiel.

E ela correu silenciosamente pela areia, voltando ao acampamento, olhando para todos os lados, atenta. Antes de entrar, porém, ela parou e voltou para a montanha onde Castiel estava e acenou-lhe brevemente, antes de se esconder, bem a tempo de evitar ser pega por um dos homens, que havia levantado para ir ao banheiro.

Castiel jogou o corpo para trás, pousando a cabeça nos braços, observando o céu por um instante antes de fechar os olhos. Ele pressentia longos dias à sua frente.


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

Por cinco dias, Castiel ficou vigiando o acampamento de cima do morro, velando silenciosamente pelos seus moradores. Por cinco dias, Aysha veio lhe visitar à noite, conversando com ele até quase cair no sono ou ver algum adulto se mexer lá embaixo. Trouxe-lhe até comida, que Cass fez questão de comer, só para ver o sorriso que a garota lhe dispensava toda vez que o caldo das frutas escorria por seus lábios.

- Você tem família? – Aysha perguntou.

- Sim. Uma bem grande.

- Tem irmãos?

- Sim. – ele suspirou, olhando momentaneamente para cima – Vários.

Ela deu uma risadinha, atraindo a atenção dele.

- O que foi?

- Você parece o _meu_ irmão. – ela olhou para o acampamento – Eu tenho uma família grande também, sabe? Vários irmãos. Quando um deles fica aborrecido com o outro, eles fazem isso. Respiram forte. - ela olhou para Cass com os olhos grandes e curiosos – Por que você está chateado com seu irmão?

- Porque acredito que ele está fazendo uma coisa errada, mas não consigo impedi-lo.

- Tenho um irmão assim também. Ele vivia correndo atrás dos cachorros, tentando fazer maldades, como puxar o rabo dos coitadinhos... Eu tentava impedir, mas ele sempre me batia. – ela fungou, aborrecida – Me irrita.

- E o que você fez?

- Eu contei para minha mãe. – ela sorriu, travessa – Ela brigou com ele, colocou ele de castigo e os cachorros ficaram em paz. – ela pousou a mão no braço dele – Por que você não conta pra sua?

- Eu não tenho mãe.

- Oh! E o seu pai?

Castiel suspirou, olhando para o céu estrelado novamente. Sim, e o seu Pai?

- Eu não sei onde ele está.

- Não fique triste, Cass. Você acha ele. – ela olhou para o acampamento – Eu preciso ir. Vejo você amanhã.

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de descer a encosta e ir se alojar dentro da tenda onde dormia com sua mãe e mais algumas mulheres. Cass deitou na areia, pensando se Aysha tinha razão, se um dia encontraria seu Pai. Se ele apareceria nos céus para dar sentido a alguma coisa naquela bagunça.

Acabou adormecendo enquanto pensava.

Acordou com sons ensurdecedores de tiros bem abaixo de seu ponto de vigília. Levantou-se num pulo, assustado. Olhou para baixo e viu homens armados e fardados invadindo o local, atirando nos homens, arrastando mulheres pelos cabelos, deitando-as na areia e violentando-as ali mesmo.

Uma das mulheres em questão tinha a cabeça sangrando, jazia inerte no chão. Respirava com dificuldade, mas isso não pareceu importar ao homem. Como um animal, entrava nela com violência, saciando seu instinto, sem sentir um pingo de remorso.

Cass desceu o morro gritando, pensando em parar aquela loucura, mas quando chegou lá embaixo reparou que ninguém o ouvia. Nem o enxergavam. Ele não passava de um fantasma, em vão tentando botar algum juízo e humanidade na cabeça daqueles homens primitivos, que acabavam com o vilarejo em poucos minutos.

Assim que terminaram de saquear, estuprar e matar todos os moradores, eles continuaram caminhando, talvez para o próximo lugar em que levariam a destruição e a morte.

Cass começou a caminhar entre os presentes, procurando, desesperado, a pequena Aysha. Entre os corpos mutilados das mulheres que tentaram salvar seus filhos, ele a encontrou. Toda ensangüentada, ainda respirando com extrema dificuldade.

Seu vestidinho estava rasgado, puxado para cima de qualquer jeito, expondo seu corpo inocente e puro. Olhando atentamente para ela, Cass pôde ver vestígios de fluídos de um dos homens que haviam passado por ali.

Castiel fechou os olhos, não acreditando. Ele os abriu novamente, pegando Aysha no colo, arrumando-a do melhor jeito que pôde. Os olhos sem brilho encontraram os seus, enquanto ela tentava falar, engasgando no próprio sangue.

- Shh... Não diga nada. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos negros dela.

- Você... disse... me... proteger... – ela disse com muita dificuldade.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. – uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Castiel. – Eu não consegui. Eu... – ele engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta – Não se preocupe. Você está indo para um lugar melhor. Lá você ficará bem.

- Cadê... Mãe...?

- Ela também estará lá. – ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Ela respirou com dificuldade, tentando falar. A voz não saía. A respiração quase não vinha. Ele aproximou o ouvido perto do rostinho arroxeado.

- E... Deus?

Silêncio.

Castiel não sabia responder àquela pergunta. Antes mesmo que pudesse inventar uma mentira para confortar a garotinha, a vida dela esvaiu de seu corpo, escorrendo por entre os dedos do anjo.

Cass chorou. Chorou como uma criança. Chorou pelo terror que presenciara. Chorou por não ter sido capaz de ajudar. De não ter sido capaz de proteger Aysha e sua família. Por não ter conseguido proteger Dean. Por não ser capaz de proteger a humanidade de si mesma.

Chorou por estar ali, sozinho, em meio à massa confusa de corpos ensanguentados. Chorou pelo cheiro metálico que subia por suas narinas. Chorou pelo aspecto grotesco da tinta vermelha e espessa manchando todo o chão de areia. Chorou por ter tanta esperança de que seu Pai fosse aparecer para salvar a todos.

Chorou por não saber onde Ele estava. E por pensar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que talvez Zacharias tivesse razão, e que Ele não estava disponível para seus filhos. Que eles tinham que cuidar disso sozinhos.

Chorou por concordar com Zacharias.

E ficou chorando por dias, sem saber exatamente quantos. O cheiro pútrido de carne em decomposição foi tomando conta dos ares enquanto eles passavam, atraindo abutres e animais que se alimentavam dos restos mortais das pessoas que ali jaziam, mas Cass não largou Aysha em nenhum momento. Nem mesmo quando os insetos começaram a se alimentar dela, desfazendo a pele macilenta aos poucos, apagando lentamente sua existência nesse mundo.


	13. Capítulo Treze

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora na atualização. Tava difícil achar o elo perdido entre o capítulo anterior e o próximo. Como eu fiquei séculos sem atualizar, vou postar logo dois seguidos - até porque esse aqui é bem curtinho. Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Treze**

Demorou muito para que os anjos viessem buscá-lo. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, Castiel estava tão derrotado que nem sequer se levantou. Foi preciso que Omael e Elemiah o carregassem de volta para o céu e o deixassem na cela.

Quando Elemiah estava quase saindo, a voz fraca e triste de Cass se pronunciou.

- Onde está Lela?

Elemiah voltou, analisando a expressão vazia de Castiel. Seus olhos azuis não tinham mais vontade de viver. Aquilo o deixou desconfortável. Ele via no rosto de Castiel que ele precisava de Lela, do conforto que o anjo podia lhe trazer, mais do que jamais precisou em toda a sua existência.

- Ela não está mais entre nós.

Castiel lhe lançou um olhar magoado e espantado. Quando ele fechou os olhos e sua face carregou-se com o luto, Elemiah passou pela porta, o desconforto crescendo cada vez mais em seu peito.

Parou um pouco mais atrás de Zacharias e ficou observando Cass junto dele. O anjo estava jogado num canto, soluçando de pesar. Elemiah não precisava ler a mente de Cass pra saber que ele estava se culpando pelo que acontecera com Lelahel.

- Pelo jeito, ele acreditou em você.

- É. Não teria por que não acreditar.

- Conseguiu localizá-la?

- Mandei nossos melhores rastreadores, mas ela sabe se esconder muito bem.

- Uma hora ou outra, ela vai aparecer. – Zacharias soltou uma risadinha – Se ela não tentar resgatá-lo, com certeza vai encontrá-lo depois que nós o soltarmos.

- E nós faremos isso? – Elemiah não pareceu surpreso ou em dúvida. Só interessado.

- Quando ele mudar de ideia, e voltar a responder à razão, sim, nós o soltaremos.

- Como pode ter certeza de que ele irá? – Zacharias o repreendeu com o olhar – Quero dizer... Ele aguentou tudo isso até agora. Como sabe que ele mudará de ideia?

Zacharias soltou um sorriso satisfeito que deixou Elemiah meio doente. O anjo mais velho olhou Castiel, espremendo os olhos ligeiramente.

- Um humano chamado Friedrich Nietzsche escreveu uma vez: "E se você olhar longamente para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de você". Ele vai mudar de ideia. – Zacharias virou seu sorriso maligno para Elemiah – Humano esperto, não?

E riu com gosto da própria piada. Quando Zacharias se retirou, provavelmente voltando ao seu plano de dominar o mundo terreno, Elemiah ficou observando, comovido, Cass e todas as emoções que fluíam de seus poros.

Castiel estava se equilibrando na ponta daquele abismo. E Lelahel não estava mais lá para puxá-lo.


	14. Capítulo Catorze

**Capítulo Catorze**

Cass encarou a forma praticamente sem vida de Sam Winchester. Seus olhos vazios encaravam o tampo da mesa. Sua mão agarrava com firmeza a garrafa de uísque, e de quando em quando ele sorvia um grande gole do bocal mesmo. Copos não eram mais necessários naquela fase de luto em que se encontrava.

O cheiro de bebida, misturada com o suor e sujeira acumulada pela falta de higiene, entorpeciam Cass. Seu coração deu um salto em protesto ao que via. Sam estava quebrado. A ausência de Dean o quebrara em milhões de pedaços, mais de uma vez.

Seguiram-no quando ele levantou abruptamente, pegando as chaves do Impala e saindo na escuridão da noite. Rodou pela cidade, sem perceber os anjos à sua volta. Parou em frente a um motel de quinta. Desceu decididamente, atravessando o hall sem ao menos olhar o recepcionista.

O quarto em que ele entrou, abrindo a tranca com destreza, abrigava dois demônios, entretidos com uma vítima semi-morta. Levantaram-se quando o viram entrar, mas nada pararia aquela fúria personificada.

A faca atravessou a garganta do homem, que caiu inerte no chão, sofrendo os espasmos característicos da morte. O humano que sobrara ainda engasgou-se no próprio sangue, antes de sua vida chegar ao fim. Sam não esboçou nenhuma reação.

A mulher tentou lutar com ele, mas não era páreo ao rapaz forte e sem misericórdia. Passou a faca vagarosamente pelos dois braços do demônio, antes de jogá-la de qualquer jeito numa poltrona, encostando a lâmina fria em seu pescoço.

- Lilith?

O pavor enfeitava os olhos negros, fazendo as palavras morrerem a meio caminho da garganta. Ela não sabia o que fazer. De qualquer jeito seu destino era a morte. Mas vê-la estampada no rosto de feições fortes e vazias a fazia querer chorar.

- Eu não...

Não chegou sequer a terminar a frase, tendo a garganta cortada brutalmente por Sam. Ele chegou perto da vítima, amarrada à cama com os ferimentos expostos. Sentiu-lhe o pulso, verificando que ainda estava viva. Com as duas mãos, segurou a faca com firmeza, antes de desferir um golpe certeiro em seu coração.

Castiel assistiu a tudo mortificado. Sam virara uma máquina de morte, sem expressão ou sentimentos. Seus olhos verdes, outrora tão cheios de vida, pareciam mortos. A única coisa que transparecia era tédio. Samuel Winchester sentia tédio enquanto matava.

- Vamos pular as partes chatas? – a voz de Zacharias soou em seu ouvido.

Agora estavam num diferente quarto de motel. A cena que passava diante de seus olhos quase o fazia corar. Sam e Ruby atracados como coelhos, fazendo coisas que Castiel sequer sonhara em fazer. E, bem no meio do êxtase, Ruby puxou uma faca, fazendo um corte profundo em seu próprio braço.

O sangue desceu pela pele, enquanto Sam desceu sua boca para a ferida, sugando o máximo que podia, imprimindo mais prazer àquilo que faziam. Castiel viu a expressão de prazer de Ruby, com seus motivos reais foram dissimulados com maestria. Sam entregava-se completamente àquele universo de poder e escuridão, sem ao menos olhar para trás enquanto andava por ele.

O cenário mudou novamente num flash, mostrando agora uma sala ricamente decorada, com um demônio amarrado à cadeira. Sam usava seus poderes para mandá-lo de volta ao inferno, sem se preocupar em não machucar a pessoa ali dentro. Ruby soltava palavras de incentivo, enquanto um sorriso cruel abria-se lentamente às costas de Sam.

Em outro momento, Castiel observou-o beber do sangue do demônio torturado, antes de mandá-lo para o inferno. Ele agia de acordo com as palavras de Ruby, assegurando-lhe que o humano ali dentro já não estava vivo. Castiel conseguia ouvir o espírito humano debatendo-se, implorando... Não queria mais ver.

- Dê uma boa olhada, Castiel. – a voz de Zacharias soou alta e clara em seu ouvido – É _isso_ que está lutando para proteger?

Sam fechou os olhos, sua expressão cheia de um prazer assustador. O sangue escorria pelos cantos de seus lábios, enquanto eles se abriam num sorriso de puro deleite. Sam virara um monstro, essa era a verdade inquestionável.

O outro ambiente Castiel reconheceu na hora: era o quarto em que Sam estava hospedado no dia em que Dean voltara do inferno. Viu três demônios amarrados em diferentes cadeiras, todos olhando Ruby com uma expressão incrédula e cheia de rancor. Ouviu as palavras proferidas contra ela. Viu-a sorrir a cada uma.

Sam ouvia a tudo indiferente. Quando ela deu o sinal, Sam estendeu a mão, os olhos semicerrados, seus poderes drenando os demônios de dentro dos humanos, lentamente e ao mesmo tempo. As fumaças negras saíram de suas bocas, descendo ao chão, agrupando-se em um grande círculo. Acompanhando o movimento da mão do Winchester, elas dissolviam-se, sumindo no chão acarpetado.

Só restaram três corpos inertes. Viu Sam tirando a pulsação de cada um deles, comemorando feito criança quando viu um acordar assustado. Ouviu Ruby dizendo-lhe que descansasse um pouco, enquanto ela levaria a garota acordada e os outros dois corpos para fora dali. Sam concordou, jogando-se na cama.

Castiel sabia que ela não ajudaria aquela pobre humana. Ele podia ver, dentro de sua cabeça, o demônio metendo-lhe uma faca, fazendo-a sangrar até morrer, jogando seu corpo em um beco sujo qualquer.

- Quantos humanos acha que mataram nessa brincadeira? – a voz de Zacharias era soturna, soava quase como se importasse – Quantas vidas destruídas, quantos futuros massacrados, para que ele pudesse exterminar demônios com sua mente?

Viu Ruby voltar, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. Deu-lhe a notícia de que a garota talvez sobrevivesse, arrancando um sorriso ingênuo da face do outro. A comemoração foi aquela cena, repetida por tantas vezes que não haveria como contá-las. A luxúria misturada com profanação. Se Dean visse aquilo...

- É, por falar nele... – Zacharias começou – Vamos dar uma voltinha. Precisa conhecer de verdade seu amado Winchester.


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo. Acredito que seja o maior dessa história e o que eu mais gostei de escrever. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

Ele não precisaria olhar em volta para saber onde estavam, o cheiro denunciava antes mesmo de chegarem. O inferno. Lar de todos os demônios e pecados. Lugar onde almas pagavam o preço de suas vidas miseravelmente fúteis. Lugar de onde Cass resgatara Dean.

Avistou um corpo disforme, amarrado a paredes invisíveis, preso por grossas correntes de metal. Sua cabeça pendia no pescoço, como se estivesse desmaiado. Sua pele parecia uma camiseta maltrapilha rasgada em vários pedaços. Suas pernas tinham cortes profundos, já cicatrizados.

Em seus pulsos e tornozelos, onde as correntes apertavam seguramente o homem, a pele estava tão machucada que parecia ter sido tingida. Era a imagem da desolação. Castiel não podia imaginar um lugar pior para se passar a eternidade.

Ouviu passos. O que era estranho, pois não havia nada que se assemelhasse a um piso naquele lugar. Alastair vinha despreocupado, com as mãos no bolso, assoviando uma canção arrepiante. Ele parou de frente ao homem, levantando seu rosto com o dedo indicador.

- E então? Pronto para desistir?

Olhos apagados encararam o demônio. Estavam tão escuros que Castiel quase não os reconheceu. Quando percebeu que o corpo estraçalhado era o de Dean o coração de Cass deu saltos de agonia. Se não estivesse preso pelos braços de Omael, já teria corrido até ele.

Dean tentou falar, mas sua garganta extremamente seca não o deixava. Acabou desistindo de tentar, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, derrotado. Alastair comemorou, dançando na frente dele, antes de sair de cena. Antes que Zacharias pudesse tirá-los dali, Cass ainda avistou duas gotículas caírem do rosto de Dean, perdendo-se na imensidão abaixo dele.

O lugar tomou a forma do que parecia uma imensa sala de torturas. Corpos retorcendo-se, gritando e cuspindo sangue estavam amarrados a cadeiras, mesas e paredes. Para onde se olhava, só se via terror. O cheiro de carne queimada misturada a sangue e suor deixava Castiel enjoado. Até mesmo Elemiah parecia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível.

À frente de cada um desses corpos aterrorizados havia um torturador sádico, que sorria e se deliciava com cada facada, cada queimadura, cada pequeno pedaço de carne arrancada.

Exceto um.

Uma garota estava amarrada a dois postes de metal, bem no centro de todo aquele circo de horrores. Seus olhos marejados presenciavam cenas que ela não gostaria de ver. Suas lágrimas assustadas molhavam seu colo, escorriam por seu torso, dando-lhe a falsa sensação de ainda estar viva, apesar de tudo.

O que ela já sabia – e que todos ali também sabiam – é que desejaria em breve não ter essa sensibilidade. Sabia que tudo seria bem mais fácil se não sentisse absolutamente nada. Nenhuma dor, nenhum desespero, nenhum arrependimento. Se fosse somente uma casca vazia, e nada mais.

Dois pares de passos ecoaram no espaço pútrido, parando todas as atividades, silenciando todos os murmúrios. Alastair entrava no recinto, com seu novo discípulo à sua sombra. Torturadores e torturados desviaram os olhos quando Alastair passou, os primeiros mantendo a devida distância, com medo de o demônio virar-se contra eles.

Dean encarava o chão, sem levantar os olhos nenhuma vez. Castiel viu cada passo dado deixar um pedaço de alma para trás. Não podia aguentar aquilo. Era demais para ele. Virou-se, dando as costas para a cena, para não presenciá-la.

Aparentemente, esquecera-se quem era seu algoz. Zacharias não o deixaria escapar de uma tortura psicológica daquelas. Portanto, não foi tão surpreendente deparar-se com a mesma cena quando se virou.

- Fechar os olhos também não vai adiantar. – o murmúrio de Zacharias naquele mundo de silêncio parecia um grito.

Sem alternativas, Castiel teve de assistir Alastair parando em frente à garota amarrada. Dean parou a seu lado, levantando os olhos pela primeira vez, para encontrar o mar de lágrimas que descia pelo rosto jovem e bonito.

- Por favor... – a voz suplicava, olhando para Dean, como se ele pudesse realmente fazer alguma coisa por ela.

- Então, aí está. Sua primeira alma, saída do forno. – Alastair esfregou as mãos, sorridente – Vamos começar?

Estendeu um estilete a Dean, que o pegou, sem nem sentir o metal em seus dedos. Olhou a lâmina reluzir quando o virou lentamente, sem expressão nenhuma. Os olhos antes verdes encararam o demônio, que continuava sorrindo.

- Vamos! Você sabe o que fazer. – ele fez um gesto como se enfiasse o estilete com toda a força em alguém – Já fez isso antes.

Castiel rezava internamente por um milagre. Que a cena se desmanchasse diante de seus olhos; que Elemiah ou Omael sentissem pena dele e o levassem dali; que Lela viesse buscá-lo; que Deus o ajudasse, só daquela vez. Ou mesmo que Zacharias o considerasse inútil a seus propósitos e o deixasse em paz.

Ou que o matasse de uma vez. Pois ele preferia morrer a assistir aquilo.

Aparentemente ninguém se interessava por Castiel e seus sentimentos, porque os olhos azuis escureceram ao ver o estilete deslizar na pele da garota, fazendo um corte fundo em sua barriga. O grito lacerante que saiu de sua garganta fez Cass estremecer.

- É como andar de bicicleta, não? – Alastair fez um gesto com as sobrancelhas, levantando-as e abaixando-as rapidamente, o sorriso doentio ainda estampado.

Dean não esboçou reação nenhuma, nem quando a garota gritou e resfolegou pela segunda vez que a navalha a cortou. Ele parecia estar em outro lugar, que não ali. Castiel inconscientemente esperava que ele tentasse atacar Alastair com a lâmina, tirasse a garota das correntes pesadas e tentasse escapar de alguma forma desesperada, mas não aconteceu.

O Dean que ele conhecia não morava mais ali.

- Que tal passarmos para os brinquedos de gente grande?

Tirando o estilete das mãos de Dean, Alastair o substituiu por uma faca, que o outro se apressou em afundar no estômago da garota. Castiel pôde ver nitidamente a expressão de Dean: os olhos semiabertos e vazios, os lábios apertados numa fina linha e o tremor involuntário de pura satisfação.

Satisfação por não ser ele quem estava amarrado em posição vulnerável, pra variar. Satisfação por não ter a _sua_ pele dilacerada várias e várias vezes. Satisfação por poder infringir toda dor que lhe fosse possível. Satisfação por finalmente ter alguém em quem descontar tudo o que passara ali embaixo.

Castiel a tudo observou mortificado. Aquele não parecia nem de longe com o Dean que conhecera. Com o Dean que aprendera a amar. A maldade que cercava aquele espírito não cabia dentro do seu Dean.

Quanto mais a garota gritava e implorava para que ele parasse, mais fundo ele ia. Mais sangue a faca extraía. Mais prazer com aquilo começava a sentir. E mais era engolfado pela atmosfera negra da maldade.

- Aí está seu modelo de perfeição – o sorriso odioso impregnou a fala do anjo – Não parece tão perfeito agora, não é?

Castiel fechou os olhos. Não queria ver mais. Ele já se sentia exausto. Só queria ir para casa. Só isso. Deixou-se pender nos braços dos anjos, como se ele mesmo fosse a garota a ser brutalmente dilacerada. Zacharias não o deixou quieto; fez com que abrisse os olhos para presenciar mais horrores.

Os orbes azuis corriam de um lado a outro. Sem que percebesse, todas as almas começaram a serem torturadas ao mesmo tempo. Os gritos e lamentos pareciam uma esquisita sinfonia, tocando uma terrível e pavorosa canção.

Cass fixou seu olhar em Dean. Observar o modo como aquela tortura o estava afetando, afastando-o de si mesmo, era apavorante. Não admirava Sam achar que ele mudara tanto desde que fora parar no inferno. Como não mudar, com toda aquela crueldade ao redor?

Castiel foi obrigado a assistir várias sessões de tortura, com várias almas diferentes. E a cada uma delas, Cass via um pedaço da alma de Dean separar-se dele. E a cada grito e expressão de prazer, Cass se desfazia em pedaços.

Em certo ponto, Dean já não era um simples torturador, virara realmente o pupilo de Alastair. Pensando poder transformar Dean em um demônio mais esperto e mais capaz do que qualquer um que já vivera, ele começara a ensinar truques. Truques infalíveis para arrancar verdades de pessoas. Ou o que quer que precisasse falar.

Castiel viu Dean ficar realmente bom no que fazia. Viu os olhos verdes perdendo a cor lentamente, escurecendo ao longo do caminho. Dean caminhava para virar um demônio, e o afligia saber que disparara aquela parte dele outra vez quando o trouxeram para torturar Alastair.

Quando chegavam perto do dia da libertação de Dean, uma coisa mudou: em vez de torturar no meio daquela sala cheia de corpos sangrando, Alastair o levou para uma sala privada, longe de todos.

Deitado na maca metálica, no centro da sala, um corpo forte, negro, cheio de músculos estava preso por amarras indestrutíveis. Olhava para os lados desesperado, não entendendo como fora parar ali.

Alastair conduziu Dean para dentro da sala, empurrando-o levemente, antes de fechar a porta. O olhar do loiro recaiu sob o corpo estendido, um brilho de expectativa tomando-lhe o espírito.

- Dean, este é Jake – apontou para o homem aterrorizado – Jake, este é Dean.

- Não! Não!

- O quê? – Alastair colocou a mão em concha perto do ouvido, como se não pudesse ouvir o homem gritando – Oh, é mesmo! Vocês já se conhecem, não é?

- Sim. Já tive o prazer. – a voz sibilante de Dean fez Castiel sentir-se sujo.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês a sós. – sorrindo chegou perto de Dean, encostando sua boca ao ouvido do rapaz – Considere isto como um presente de formatura.

E saiu, deixando Dean e Jake com vários objetos de tortura, que Dean usou com habilidade e contentamento. Um turbilhão de sentimentos negativos tomaram conta de Castiel, fazendo-o sentir-se desesperado. O sorriso maldoso estampado na face de Dean era um insulto ao homem que ele era.

- Você matou meu irmão – ele começou – E por sua causa estou aqui hoje. – pegou um objeto que lembrava muito um alicate, mostrando-o para Jake, um lado depois do outro – Agora é hora de retribuir o favor.

Os gritos que Jake deu quando sentiu seus dedos serem arrancados um por um, fizeram com que Elemiah se virasse e fechasse os olhos. Até mesmo Omael, tão sádico e frio, não conseguiu olhar a cena, tendo de virar a cabeça para uma parede.

Zacharias, que observava Castiel esse tempo todo, achou que já era hora de voltar. Já havia lhe dado um pedaço do inferno, e Cass deixara seus próprios pedaços por lá. Estava na hora de deliberar e se render.


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Elemiah, solidário à dor de Cass, colocou-o gentilmente no chão, sem brusquidão ou maldade. Nem Omael parecia tão disposto a torturar Cass depois do que acabaram de presenciar; estava todo estranho, parado num canto, pensativo. A um sinal de Zacharias saíram todos, deixando-no ali sozinho, com seus pensamentos.

Mas Castiel não queria pensar. Não queria sentir. Só queria ficar deitado no chão frio, sentindo a sensação térmica contra sua testa, levando as imagens embora. O problema é que elas não iam embora. Grudaram ali, fazendo-o sentir sua cabeça dez vezes mais pesada do que realmente era.

A dor. Toda aquela dor! Como os humanos podiam viver sentindo aquilo o tempo todo? A luta diária para uma vida longa e próspera... E a solidão no final do dia, porque ninguém é de ninguém, e a família não mais importa.

Qual o objetivo? Para que querem uma vida longa, se vivem num mar de sentimentos negativos? De desespero, raiva, mesquinhez? Para que querem tanto dinheiro, se as coisas que realmente importam são de graça? Para que trabalharem tanto se, em instantes, o que têm pode ser destruído por uma simples briga de poder?

Castiel não entendia as inúmeras divisões entre os humanos. Raça, cor de olhos, religião, preferências musicais, roupas, escolaridade... Eles inventam categorias para as categorias! Vivem para definir os outros, mas não conseguem definir a si próprios.

Inventam guerras e mais guerras, mas alegam o tempo todo que o querem mesmo é paz. Sempre apontam o defeito dos outros, sem olhar embaixo do próprio nariz. São tão covardes e egoístas, que chega a ser desconcertante!

E era por isso que estava lutando?

Sim, claro, havia o amor, a felicidade. Mas junto com aquele amor vinham tantas coisas mais! Decepção. Rancor. Mágoa. A escalada para a felicidade era tão íngreme, que poucos chegavam ao topo. E quando chegavam, se jogavam da ponta do morro, para começar tudo outra vez. Qual o objetivo?

Pelo menos no Paraíso, tudo seria perdoado. Eles estariam em paz. Experimentariam, enfim, a sensação que tanto buscavam em vida. Zacharias não queria o mal do mundo. Só o melhor para seus próprios irmãos. Quem era Castiel para se opor a isso?

Quem ele pensava que era para preferir os humanos aos anjos?

Dean Winchester não era perfeito; tinha suas qualidades, mas também tinha defeitos. Seu amor pelo irmão era inexaurível, transpunha qualquer barreira, qualquer vida. Dean matava e morria por Sam. Ele começara essa guerra, e quem era Castiel para julgar as soluções que os anjos haviam tomado para conter o inferno?

Castiel era um anjo do Senhor, e tinha feito um juramento: obedecer acima de qualquer coisa. Nem que custasse a sua vida. O que estava fazendo, descumprindo isso agora?

Queria ser considerado um anjo caído? Banido dos céus para longe de sua família e das coisas que conhecia? O que lhe sobraria se escolhesse esse caminho? Uma vida humana de dúvidas e questionamentos infindáveis?

Castiel pensou nos corpos estendidos e desmembrados no chão; nas crianças mortas por guerras entre gangues; nas jovens mulheres entregues à prostituição, por falta de perspectiva de vida; nos drogados afundando a si próprios e às suas famílias; nos recém-nascidos jogados – pelos próprios pais – de encontro à morte.

Pensou em toda e qualquer violação. Pensou em quantos corpos viu Sam enfiar a faca mágica. Pensou em quantas almas Dean torturou. Pensou em quantas famílias choraram pela falta de notícias daquelas pessoas sem rostos. Pensou em demônios. Pensou em anjos. Pensou em tudo o que passara nesse último ano exaustivo.

Concluiu que pensar era cansativo demais e a coisa mais difícil que já fizera em toda sua existência. E decidiu que não queria mais pensar.

Que os outros pensassem por ele agora. Seguiria suas ordens a partir de hoje. Porque pensar lhe tirava o ânimo de viver. E um anjo sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que suicídio era um pecado mortal. E jamais pensaria em cometer ato tão pérfido.

Michael acabaria com Lúcifer, libertaria os humanos, os anjos viveriam em paz na Terra e demônios seriam liquidados. O mal acabaria de vez. Suas famílias poderiam coexistir em paz, finalmente. As criaturas divinas dividindo o mundo de Deus.

Ponto final.

Toda aquela luta, aquele suplício, aquele tormento seria justificado. Não existiria mais dor, sofrimento, solidão, ganância, poder, guerras, armas, destruição. Só a paz, como deveria ser.

A porta escancarou-se, mas ninguém entrou. Cass achou estranhíssimo, mas levantou-se assim mesmo. Caminhou pé ante pé até o portal. O lugar parecia deserto. Ele andou em passos lentos por toda a extensão do lugar, checando cada porta, cada canto. Nenhuma alma viva passava por ali.

Chegou até a porta final, que o separava do resto de seu mundo. Fechou os olhos, rezando baixinho, antes de virar a maçaneta. A porta abriu sem oferecer resistência. Cass foi engolfado por uma luz intensa, que o cegou por instantes.

Assim que sua visão acostumou-se, avistou Zacharias, sozinho, parado a meio metro da porta, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Seus braços estavam abertos, como num abraço. Cass olhou desconfiado para ele, que só alargou mais o sorriso, dizendo:

- Bem-vindo de volta!

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Final:**

Acaboooou! Graças aos céus! Essa foi a maior fic que eu já fiz (e acredito que jamais vá fazer) e, além de tomar muito tempo, tomou muito da minha sanidade. Descobri cantinhos de escuridão pura dentro de mim que nem imaginava que existiam, mas foi um bom exercício, pra descobrir que a minha escrita não é tão limitada quanto eu pensei que fosse.

Agradecimentos a EmptySpaces11, por ser tão querida e ficar me incentivando durante o processo todo e por betar Abismo pra mim. A Galatea Glax por ser uma quase-tiete minha e ficar me ameaçando de morte durante os meus períodos de baixa autoestima, e por betar alguns capítulos também. Obrigada pelas idéias que me fizeram reestruturar Abismo e deixá-la maior do que o esperado, meninas. Vocês são demais.

A Piper Winchester, CassBoy, Allie Salvatore, Anarco Girl, TaXXti, Liafrombrazil, ShiryuForever94, Inny e Mary Spn por acompanharem e/ou comentarem coisas tão deliciosas (e muitas vezes engraçadas) a ponto de me fazerem querer escrever mais e melhor. Desculpem-me pelas caixas de lencinhos que vocês desperdiçaram por minha causa.

E a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic e contribuíram no grande número de visualizações da página do traffic. Eu espero que todos vocês tenham gostado da história, dos personagens, das situações (mesmo sendo tão difíceis de serem lidas) e, especialmente, do final. Sei que não teve um muito feliz, mas pra encaixar direito no seriado tinha que ser isso mesmo.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada. Vocês me deram muitas alegrias. Até a próxima!


End file.
